


The Jacket

by ItsProbablyLynn



Series: Dribble Drabble [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsProbablyLynn/pseuds/ItsProbablyLynn





	The Jacket

I have this jacket. It's this really old, thick and heavy but somehow it retains no heat. I hate it, and I mean really hate it but I wear it everyday no matter how I feel. It's a constant bother and I wish I could get rid of it. People ask me why I don't just take it off and I explain that it's not that simple, I can't just take it off whenever I feel like it. Then there's the people who try to patch it with little things of fabric and thread, and sure it helps for a little while and it makes me warm for just a bit but it's never enough to make the cold go away completely. My mom has one just like it but she's had hers a lot longer than me. "One day at a time,", she says, "You'll learn to unzip it one day." But I feel like I never will and that this jacket will be the death of me. Oh I forgot the most important thing, it has a name.

And that name is Depression.


End file.
